Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centrifugal blower, and in particular to a centrifugal blower with improved efficiency.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices tend to be thin and lightweight, and the thickness of a blower in an electronic device must be decreased. However, when the thickness of the blower is reduced, the height of the blades thereof is decreased, and the impelling power of the blower suffers. Given this situation, if the number of blades is increased to improve the impelling power, the wind resistance of the blades is increased. If the thickness of the blades is reduced, the structural strength of the blades is decreased, and the blades become difficult to manufacture by injection molding.